When a viewer cannot view a television (hereinafter abbreviated as TV) broadcast in real time, he or she records the TV broadcast in a recording medium such as a DVD (Digital Versatile Disk) or an HD (Hard Disk) using a recording/reproducing apparatus (Patent Document 1, for example).
When reproducing the recording medium, the viewer uses a fast-forward function or the like of the recording/reproducing apparatus, thereby viewing only desired scenes. Accordingly, the viewer can efficiently view the TV broadcast.
The recording/reproducing apparatus having a function of automatically fast-forwarding commercial messages (hereinafter abbreviated as CMs) has been conventionally developed. The foregoing function is hereinafter referred to as a CM skip function. According to such a recording/reproducing apparatus, the viewer can view only TV programs without operations such as fast-forwarding when reproducing the record medium. Thus, the viewer can more efficiently view the TV broadcast.    [Patent Document 1] JP 9-231602 A